


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Babysitter Park Jimin (BTS), Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad Boy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Dramedy, Florist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Florist Kim Namjoon | RM, Florist Park Jimin (BTS), Innocent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Innocent Namjoon, Innocent Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Tattoo Artist Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, Tattooed Seokjin, Work In Progress, innocent Changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"Namjoon!Handle the next batch of customers for me,okay?"Namjoon gave Hoseok a thumbs up."Sure thing,I can handle it."Hoseok shot him a smile in return."Thanks Joon."

A few minutes later,almost on cue,Namjoon heard the door open from where he was working from behind the counter."Give me a minute!"He called to them.


End file.
